Perfecting the Recipe
by gracyneekap
Summary: Flour and water, the base ingredients of a cake, are opposites, one dry the other wet.


Perfecting the Recipe

* * *

Flour and water, the base ingredients of a cake, are opposites, one dry the other wet. Just add some sugar, some flavor, and a leavening agent and you've got yourself a winning recipe. Love, like a cake, has a recipe.

* * *

**Authors note: **Hi, all of you wonderful people; I hope you enjoy this story. This is my first real fictional work. I won't ask you to be gentle with rightful criticism; please try to have a point, and make the grounds for condemnation clear. Thanks. 

The young chef stood next to the cold metal surface that was her culinary easel. She fiddled with a blue ballpoint pen as she looked through her little black book, her book of recipes. A few minutes earlier she decided that she would treat herself to one of the delicious recipes held in her black book.

She had flipped through almost half of the book, until she decided what her dinner would be. The young woman decided that she would bake a cake. Taking out a blank page form the back of her black book she grinned to herself and silently defended her decision. She made use of the idle ballpoint and started to write.

CAKE:

**Flour-**_ him_

**Water**- _me_

**Sugar **(glucose)- _romance_

**Flavor**_- lust..._(heh)

**Leavening Agent**- _magic_

**Heat**-_ time_

No wonder everyone loves icing it's the perfect combination of sugar and flavor.

**Icing-** _lovemaking_

The flour becomes one with the water because glucose holds them together chemically. Both the water and the flour have their shortcomings the flour too dry and the water to wet. However, when the two come together they balance each other, not too dry or too wet. It is no wonder that opposites attract; they balance each other.

At this point he woman's grin had morphed into a thoughtful frown. She knew that she was hopeless romantic, and she always dreamed that one-day her hunger for love would be satisfied.

Suddenly, a loud clanging noise reminded her of the many tasks she had ignored during her dinner planning. There was only an hour before the restaurant would reopen for dinner, she put the book away and proceeded to help staff members with preparation.

_xxx_

The businessman sat on his black leather office chair and, with his head tilting down, faced his glossy mahogany desk. His back faced a thick window, which displayed the beautiful sights of West City. His gaze, drugged by a chronic case of boredom, was stuck to his desks strewn with papers.

He glanced at his watch and grimaced; it was five of seven, He had had a dinner appointment with his boss scheduled for seven. He was late.

The man groaned, and proceeded to chastise himself for getting into a bad situation.

"Now I've really done it. Mum is going to have a cow. She'll go on about how I am only an irresponsible, insincere, incapable, stupid, stupid, stupid, jack-ass!"

He shook his head after his strange outburst. He seemed to realize, just then, how close he was to entering the realm of insanity. He resumed talking to himself as he roughly jammed random papers into his briefcase.

"This is great, now I've developed the habit of verbally abusing myself."

The man closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I really hate this."

He continued to list other negative aspects of his job as he turned off his computer a desk lamp. The furniture in his office was now only vaguely visible. He turned toward the only source of light, toward the city.

He sighed lightly and gazed at the sight before him longingly. He allowed himself to be mesmerized by the simple beauty of scattered light sources. The man felt like a caged animal. He hardly had any healthy and normal social interactions. Continuing to drown in self-pity the man tried to imagine what his life would have been like if he did not have to entertain his current obligations.

He snapped out of thought when his stomach growled; it gave him much needed incentive to get to the meeting, which he was even tardier for.

The man sharply turned from his spot facing the city. He hurriedly donned his blazer and with his briefcase in tow headed toward the exit. Before his hand reached the doorknob a melody reached his ears, it was his cell phone. Know who it was he fished out his keys and then his cell phone, from his pocket.

The man opened the phone and quickly interjected before the person on the other line could speak.

" I'll-see-you-in-a-second-mom-don't-worry-I-haven't-forgotten-bye."

He then closed the devise and exited his office.

* * *

That is the first chapter. The plot will develop, and should be more apparent as the story goes on. So, what do you think?

-gracyneekap


End file.
